ptcgofandomcom-20200214-history
Free cards
A Note about Free Cards/Items As you obtain these items for free, they are - in most cases - untradable! Untradable (locked) cards have a lock icon with the number of cards stated which cannot be traded. For example, the Pikachu card shown has only 2 available for trading. You can obtain tradable cards/packs by redeeming codes, winning boosters from tournaments, as a Wheel Mystery prize or buying items from the shop with gems which is currently only available in Canada. Bonus Wheel Mystery Prizes In order to receive a bonus wheel prize, you must face an opponent in a ranked match; if you do not have ranked matches unlocked, you must fight in 5 practice matches (or whatever the number in the corner of the ranked match mentions). Note that the ranked match must last at least 2 minutes total in order to obtain the wheel prize. This means your & your opponent time can be in any combination of time passed that totals at least 2 minutes. As an example (note that matches are set for 25:00 min per player) for 2 min being passed, you and your opponent must have 24:00 each. Another example is having 24:15 min remaining and the other player being 23:45. If one player has a time of < 23:00 min, that is a guarantee for a bonus wheel prize. Unlike the other free methods listed here, the booster pack or the card prize are UNLOCKED! The prizes that can be obtained by the wheel includes: *A small number of Trainer Tokens *1x Tournament Ticket *or the Mystery Box which contains **25x Trainer Tokens **4x Tournament Ticket **1 random recent booster pack (unlocked) **A random weekly prize (unlocked; can be a card, coin, etc. Check /r/PTCGO on Reddit for the latest list.) Daily Challenges As of March 26, 2015, [[Daily Challenges|'Daily Challenges']] were released in the game. The challenges award Trainer Tokens our a random booster pack but for completing enough you got other unlockable items such as elemental coins, card sleeves and deck covers. Trainer Challenge The starter deck you choose can be unlocked (for use in the deck builder) once you defeat at least 10 trainers with that deck. You can unlock the other starter decks this way as well. If you have redeemed a theme deck, you can get a free random booster pack once you win 12 times with that deck in the Trainer Challenge. When you select the deck in the challenge, it would have a statement saying so if that is the case. When you challenge an NPC in the Trainer Challenge, you may note the Total Trainer Score bar (& 4 stars) above the Play button. You get points, which fills up the bar, by facing the NPC - whether you win or lose! When you max this bar (30,000+ points), you get a free random (locked) booster pack! Note you can only get one per NPC bar you max out. If you max out the score of each NPC in a single league, you will get an additional 3 packs! In total, you can get 45 packs this way!! Tip: When selecting the league, choose the Expert difficulty. This will make gaining points much faster. To learn more, please see the official thread. Trainer Tokens Currently you can earn Trainer Tokens by the way of playing against other players or by winning against CPU controlled duelists in Trainer Challenge (in addition to the daily login bonus). Your first win of each day against players gives you a bonus 10 tokens and further wins are a random amount from 1 to around 5 or even more than that depending on your play, plus a spin at the Bonus Wheel if a few minutes have passed in your duel against other players. Note that buying booster packs with trainer tokens gives you a locked booster pack. Unlimited Redeemable Codes These codes can be used as many times as you want. Note that these codes are the name of the booster pack without a space. Note that the codes can be all lowercapped. Category:Wiki Content